A conventional umbrella as shown in FIG. 1 includes a spring catch C for retaining a lower runner R of the stretcher rib S pivotally secured between the runner R and the top rib T which is pivotally secured to an upper notch N formed on a top portion of the central handle H, which however has the following drawbacks:
1. Once folding the umbrella ribs S,T, the spring catch C must be depressed to unlock the lower runner R. The catch C generally formed as a triangle may injure or cause pain for an umbrella user whose hand or fingers will be struck by the angled catch C.
2. The catch C may always include a spring plate inserted in the hollow handle H. For fixing the catch C on an umbrella handle H may increase the production cost of the umbrella.
3. During folding or extending operation of the umbrella, the catch C may increase the operation inconvenience.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional umbrella and invented the present invention without providing the spring catch as above-mentioned.